


Lorelei by Dan Wilde [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Lorelei by Dan Wilde"Don't you think the ocean looks the best in fall? Look at the way it shines in the light like new steel." She turns to me, making her skirts billow around her and her hair swing out in a perfect arc."It looks cold," I say, my tone harder than I intend.





	Lorelei by Dan Wilde [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75770) by [Dan Wilde (Chronolith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Dan%20Wilde). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Lorelei

Author: Dan Wilde

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: Listen and find out

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: weirdness

Summary: Death is a fact of life. But sometimes dying depends on your perspective.

Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/75770)

Length 0:22:04

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Lorelei%20by%20Dan%20Wilde.mp3)


End file.
